The Way I Feel. A Harry, Hermione Songfic.
by Harry and Hermione Forever1
Summary: Harry and Hermione Confess their feelings, but what will ron think??? *FINISHED*
1. Harry Proclaims his love

Harry Is singing to hermione. SANG TO THE SONG OF SUGAR SUGAR BY THE ARCHIES  
  
  
Sugar, ahhh Honey Honey  
You are my candy girl  
and you got me wanting you.  
HERMIONE: I DO???  
Honey Ahhh Sugar Sugar  
You are my candy girl and you got me wanting you.  
I just cant believe the Lovelyness of loving you.  
(I JUST CANT BELIEVE ITS TRUE)  
I just cant believe the wonder of this feeling too.  
(I JUST CANT BELIEVE ITS TRUE)  
HERMIONE: OHHH, HARRY *BLUSHING*  
AHHH SUGAR, AHHH honey honey  
You are my candy girl, and you got me wanting you.  
OHHH Honey, ahhh sugar sugar  
you are my candy girl and you got me wanting you.  
When I kissed you girl I knew how sweet a kiss could be.  
(I know how sweet a kiss can be)  
Like the summer sunshine, pour you sweetness over me.  
(Pour your sweetness over me)  
OHHHHHH Pour a little sugar on it honey (sugar sugar)(HERMIONE: Gonna make your life so sweet)  
HEY HEY YEAH Pour a little sugar on it OH YEAH Pour a little sugar on it honey Pour a little sugar on it baby.   
(HERMIONE: Gonna make your life so sweet)  
HEY HEY YEAH POUR A LITTLE SUGAR ON IT HONEY  
AHHH, Sugar, AHHH honey honey   
You are my candy girl and you got me wanting you *RIT.*  
  
HERMIONE: HARRY, IS THAT WHAT YOU REALLY THINK???, HARRY NODS, HARRY, I HAVE FELT THAT WAY FOR SO LONG...   
I WAS TO AFRAID TO TELL YOU, I WOULD LIKE TO SING YOU A SONG TOO.   
(Blushing Even More)  
  
  
*RIT. IS short for Ritardondo, A musical term meaning to slow down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 2 Tomorrow, March 19, Hermione will sing to Harry. 


	2. Hermione Proclaims her love

Hermione is about to sing to Harry!  
  
  
Harry: You do?? OK, you have such a beautiful voice... Please sing.  
  
  
  
Hermione will sing BREATH, By Faith Hill  
  
I can feel the magic floating in the air Being with you gets me that way. I watch the sunlight dance across your face   
And I've never been this swept away All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze.  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms The whole world just fades away The only thing I hear is the beating of your heart.   
  
(Chorus)  
(Cause I can feel you breathe It's washing over me And suddenly I'm melting into you.  
There's nothing left to prove. Baby all we need is just to be Caught up in the touch Slow and steady rush.  
Baby isn't that the way that love's supposed to be? I can feel you breathe Just breathe.)  
  
In a way I know my heart is waking up. As all the walls come tumbling down. Closer than I've ever felt before   
And I know, and you know There's no need for words right now.  
(.chorus)   
Caught up in the touch Slow and steady rush Baby isn't that the way that love's supposed to be?   
I can feel you breathe, just breathe.   
I can feel the magic floating in the air. Being with you gets me that way   
  
Hermione falls into Harrys Arms. Harry kisses her with all the Fervor he has kept inside for all the years he has known her.  
  
  
  
Next: Ron tells them how he feels about their relationship! Warning: A bit of Cursing! Probably will be in today! :) 


	3. Rons Thoughts

Ron Walks in after Hermione sings.  
  
I thought I herd singing down... Ron sees Harry and Hermione Kissing. Da-bald-ga, he stammers. He storms out slamming the door behind him. Harry and Hermione break away. Was that Ron?, Harry Says. I think so, said Hermione. Let, me talk to him, said Harry. Harry, try to take it easy on him, this must be hard on him.  
  
Harry goes after Ron.  
  
Ron, wait up. Ron stops.  
  
WHAT!?, Ron screams.  
  
Ron, please dont yell, you'll wake the entire school, harry says calmly.  
  
Fine, lets go in here., ron says madly.  
  
Why are you so upset, Ron?, Harry asks.  
  
Here I've got a song for you!!!!!, ron screams!  
  
  
Ron will sing Be like that, by Three Doors Down  
  
  
He spends his nights in California, watching  
The stars on the big screen  
Then he lies awake and he wonders, why  
Can't that be me  
Cause in his life he is filled with all these good intentions  
He's left a lot of things he'd rather not  
Mention right now  
But just before he says goodnight, he looks  
Up with a little smile at me and he says  
  
If I could be like that, I would   
Give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do,  
What would I do  
  
Now and dreams we run  
  
She spends her days up in the north park,  
Watching the people as they pass  
And all she wants is just a little piece of  
This dream, is that too much to ask  
With a safe home, and a warm bed, on a  
quiet little street  
All she wants is just that something to  
Hold onto, that's all she needs  
  
Yeah!!  
  
If I could be like that,  
I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do,  
What would I do  
  
I'm falling into this, in dreams  
We run away  
  
If I could be like that, I would  
Give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do,  
What would I do  
  
If I could be like that, I would  
Give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do,  
What would I do  
  
If I could be like that, I would  
Give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I  
do, what would I do  
  
Falling in  
I feel I am falling in, to this again  
  
  
  
  
Harry: What does that Mean?  
  
RON: DAMN!, you are stupid! IT MEANS I WISH I WERE YOU!, YOU GET EVERYTHING, EVEN HERMIONE!  
  
HARRY: YOU LIKE HERMIONE!  
  
RON: DUH, HARRY!  
  
HARRY: OH, MY...  
  
RON: LETS GO SEE HER, ok.  
  
HARRY: OK  
  
  
  
  
NEXT: HERMIONE'S REACTION! PROBABLY TODAY! 


	4. We go together.

FINAL CHAPTER  
  
After hearing that both the boys love her she laughs. And I thought I was unpopular!  
  
Hermione, the Ron says, who do you want to be your boyfriend?  
  
Ron, I just cant pick you. I'm in love with Harry, hermione says.  
  
I guess thats ok, he says, I think I like Lavender More... Ron says Blushing.  
  
Lavender!, Harry says grinning.  
  
Yep., ron says. Obviously Daydreaming.  
  
Wel, then Hermione, we are a couple now, Harry says.  
  
I guess so Honey!, she says happily.  
  
HOLDING HANDS THEY BURST INTO SONG!  
  
  
(They will sing We go together, from GREASE)  
  
We go together like ramma lamma lamma a ding gadi dinga dong  
Remembered forever like shoo wha shoo wha shoo wha shoo   
yippidy boom che boom  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop that's the way it should be  
Waooo Yeah  
  
We're one of a kind like dip da dip da dip do whap she dobby do  
Our names are sighed like boogy boogy boogy boogy shooby shoo  
wap shoo wap  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop we'll always be like one  
O-o-o-one  
  
When we go out a night (oh oh)  
And stars are shining bright (oh, oh)  
Up in the sky so far  
Or at a high school dance  
Where we can find romance maybe it might be oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
oh, oh  
  
Ramma lamma lamma a dingity ding da dong  
Shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yippity boom sha boom  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop  
Yip da dip da dip shoo bop sha dooby do  
Boogy boogy boogy boogy shooby sho wap sho wap  
Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do  
Ramma lamma lamma a dingity ding da dong  
Shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yippity boom sha boom  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop  
Yip da dip da dip shoo bopp sha dooby do  
Boogy boogy boogy boogy shooby sho wap sho wap  
Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do  
A womp bop a looma a womp bam boom  
  
We're for each other like womp bop a looma a womp bam boom  
Just like my brother is sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da  
do  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop we'll always be together  
Waooo Yeah!  
  
We'll always be together  
We'll always be together  
We'll always be together  
We'll always be together  
We'll always be together  
We'll always be together  
We'll always be together  
We'll always be together  
We'll always be together  
We'll always be together  
We'll always be together  
We'll always be together  
We'll always be together  
  
  
  
  
  
FINISHED! 


	5. CREDITS

I own only the Plot. The Charactors Belong to J.K. Rowling and Scolastic Books. The sogs are owned by the artist and their record company. I would tell you all that, but I really dont want to have to look it up!  
  
Thank you for your time! 


End file.
